To hide brackets and rollers of window shades from plain sight, contractors may install the brackets and rollers into a ceiling recess, removing them from plain sight. Such recesses typically have an opening through which a contractor may install and access a roller shade. The opening is typically covered such that the material of the cover abuts a material covering the ceiling base and a slit is left in the middle of the material covering the opening. The slit may allow a shade to be deployed into the room use to cover a window and allow the shade to be retracted from the room for storage. However, these current systems for storing and deploying roller shades typically create a visually unpleasing juncture at the interface of the material covering the ceiling base and the material covering the opening of the recess.